


Between Heaven and Hell

by AmbecaWatson



Series: Just little old unkillable prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Trek, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, M/M, Sexual Content, Star Trek!AU, Star Trek: The Original Series character cameo, Switch Cas, Switch Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/AmbecaWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the first DESTIEL FOREVER fic challenge</p><p>Prompt #60<br/>Star Trek!AU where Dean is the captain of his own ship, the Impala. Sam works in the medical wing, and Castiel is Dean’s second in command. Castiel is an Angel; an Alien race that take everything seriously (and have the same character traits angels have in SPN back when they still believed in God unconditionally). Dean and Castiel go on an adventure, get stuck somewhere together, and finally hook up for the first time. At least the crew is happy they got rid of the UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Heaven and Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The stardates used in this work are those of the Alternate Original Series although it is set after the end of the five-year mission of The Original Series and about a year before the events of Star Trek: The Motion Picture.  
> It was a personal choice, because the dates used in the newest movies are the clearest and easiest to grasp.

Captain Dean Winchester of the U.S.S. Impala and his First Officer Castiel were being summoned to the Admiral’s office to receive orders for an unknown mission.

When they entered the office, they greeted the Admiral and stood attentively as he began: “Gentlemen, you have been summoned here because one of our vessels has reported an anomaly in a faraway planetary system and we need you and your crew to investigate it. It appears that a low level of radiation, which not in itself harmful, may have great influence on the economic system of the planet in question and we do believe that it is not of native origin.”

“Admiral Kirk, if I may-” Dean started in a respectful tone. “Excuse me Sir, but this mission is very far from our usual area of expertise.” Normally, the Impala was send out when hostile forces were threatening the safety of the federation; military operation was their stance.

“I do know that, Captain Winchester,” Admiral Kirk stated, “but as I’m sure you will understand in a minute, there is a specific reason why I called you here and entrust this mission to your crew.”

Admiral Kirk pressed a button on the relay computer and Castiel peeked up interestedly when he heard his mother tongue in a hushed whisper.

“This is Enochian. Is it not, Mr. Castiel?”

“Indeed it is, Admiral.”

“What’s it say, Cas?” asked Dean.

“It’s some sort of order… assemble… be ready…,” Cas frowned but the recording stopped. “It was very faint in the end, I couldn’t make out any more.”

“Yes, I feared you wouldn‘t. Commander Castiel, you are the only Angel on the fleet, and we need you to talk to the entity, be it an Angel or someone else speaking your language. This is a diplomatic mission, but since we do not know if the unknown force is hostile, you may face danger. I and Starfleet require you to locate the entity, find out it’s intensions and if possible do it peacefully.”

“Ay, Sir.” Dean and Cas saluted.

“I wish you luck, gentlemen.”

Cas had already turned to go and Dean was almost out of the office as well, when the Admiral called him back.

“Captain Winchester, another word please.”

Dean walked back and took stance again. “Admiral?”

“Normally, I wouldn’t encourage the Captain and the First Officer to lead a landing party, but in this case my instinct tells me that you should go with Commander Castiel when he goes to the planet’s surface. Do you have a man you can transfer the command to without any doubt that the Officer will step up to the challenge?”

“Yes, Sir. The highest ranking Officer on my ship after me and Cas is my brother, but he is a medic and therefore unable to command. But I trust my entire crew and the next lower officer in the hierarchy, Lieutenant Lafitte will step up to the challenge. I trust him with my life.”

“Very good.” Admiral Kirk gestured for Dean to set himself in motion and the Admiral followed him out. As soon as they left the office, it felt less formal to talk to each other.

“I’m worried about this mission Dean,” the Admiral admitted. “And I’m worried about what will happen if it really is an Angel responsible. I fear Castiel may need you more than he knows on this mission. It‘s not easy on him to be an outcast from his own society.”

“I got his back, Sir. He’s not alone in this. I will protect him with my life if this thing goes sideways.”

The Admiral watched Dean with a knowing expression. “Let’s hope it won’t come to that,” and he turned to go, but called after Dean again: “Son, don’t waste too much time.”

Dean turned around. “Sir?”

“To tell him.” Admiral Kirk nodded. “Lord knows it took me long enough to man up and admit it.” He looked at Dean who still didn’t get it.

“Make the most of your time, and don’t wait ‘til you’re old and grey. Don’t repeat an old man’s mistakes.”

“I don’t understand, Sir.”

“I think you do, Captain Winchester.” The Admiral looked at him with a fond smile and spoke up again with finality in his voice. “Don’t let me keep you any longer, your mission awaits. And I have to get back to my quarters as well. I owe Captain Spock a rematch on the chessboard. Doubtless he’ll wipe the floor with me again.” Admiral Kirk fondly smiled to himself and walked off, repeating over his shoulder: “Don’t waste time, Dean.”

Dean, pondering about what the Admiral had said, caught up to Cas who had waited for him at the entrance of Starfleet headquarters.

“Captain,” he nodded and suddenly as he looked into Cas’ eyes, he knew what the Admiral had alluded to.

“Yeah.”

They stood around awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what to say or do other than stare at each other.

“Shall we get the crew ready?” Dean asked at long last.

“I doubt we can do much to get them ready, they have to do that themselves, but we can let them know about the mission?” Cas tilted his head at him which made Dean break out in a short, subdued laugh.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” He clasped his hand onto Cas’ shoulder, but took it down awkwardly when Cas’ gaze followed his movement and lingered on it.

“Right, ok. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

 

_“Star date: 2271.101 Captain’s log. Via Starfleet’s orders we’re out to scavenge and explore an unchartered planet on the outskirts of the known galaxy. The scanners have registered a low-level form of radiation which is as of yet, unknown. Preliminary testing of Starfleet unmanned investigation shows that it is not detrimental to any of the life forms on board._

_The planetary system is called Purgatory and it is assumed that some breed of the Angel class is inhabiting the planet, confirmed by the recording of native Angel language which was also caught by preliminary investigation._

_First Officer Castiel’s cultural background and linguistic knowledge will be of vital importance for the communication with the species. The First Officer and myself will lead a landing party onto the surface and see what’s causing the anomalies._

* * *

 

“Captain on the bridge,” Lieutenant Lafitte announced.

“Feels nice to be flying around with baby again, doesn’t it?” Dean announced and sat down on the Captain’s seat.

“Captain, why do you always insist to call our ship ‘baby‘?” Charlie asked.

“And why do you think I shouldn’t?”

“I dunno, it seems a bit odd. We could call her Bagheera though.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it’s black like a panther and it does this purring noise when we go into warp that no vessel in the fleet makes.”

“Why do we have to give the ship a nickname at all? It’s not as if she can hear it.” Commander Castiel again proved his inability to understand human behaviour that wasn’t based on serious considerations. “It is an inanimate object that has no capability to hear or understand you.”

“Ah don’t listen to him, baby.” Dean stroked the nearest consol to his seat. “He doesn’t mean it that way.”

“You can’t be serious.” Cas said unbelieving while Charlie said at the same time: “I still vote for Bagheera.”

Before anyone could say anything else, the intercom of one of the lower levels buzzed.

“Captain Winchester here.”

“Captain, I’m sorry to bother you, but me and a few officers are on cleaning duty down in the brig and we can’t reach the upper lights. We should have had new cleaning gear, but it seems like our order has been misplaced in headquarters.”

Dean turned around to look at a certain member of his crew with raised eyebrows.

“Oh no, Deano. No. I spent the whole of our last trip up there to clean the mess of those bile spewing bog eyes.”

“Well, Science Officer Masters, you happen to be the only officer aboard this ship who isn’t limited to moving on two legs and you can’t tell me you wouldn’t like to stretch your wings a little.”

“Well yeah, but not to clean The Cage.”

They had taken to calling it that, because some of the threats they were send out to deal with sometimes behaved like vicious animals as soon as they were captured and in the brig of the Impala. Usually they had to clean the cells after every trip and last time, Meg had to fly up to scrub the ceiling free of disgusting green filth that threatened to burn itself through the entire ship if it wasn’t removed.

Dean would never forget how Meg had switched to her Demonic type form, a huge black being flopping up with a wet rag in her hand to clean the ceiling of the cell block and save the ship and crew.

“Please, Meg.” Dean gave her his best toothy smile which made Meg sigh a little when she got up to do the cleaning.

“Only because you ask so nicely,” and she clapped Dean on the shoulder before she went over to the elevator.

“Thanks, babe.” Dean said and Meg rolled her eyes at him, knowing full well that they were friends, not something else.

“Captain, why are you calling Officer Masters by a nickname as well now? Can‘t you stay professional for once?” Cas asked with a peeved and somehow sad attitude.

Dean flinched and turned around to Cas at his relay panel. “Are you assuming because I speak to my crew friendly that I’m not a professional?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Good.”

“I just don’t think you should flirt with your subordinates, that’s all.”

“I don’t hear you complaining when I’m flirting with you,” Dean smirked and they continued to stare at each other for a long while.

Then the intercom buzzed again and Dean flinched. While he answered the call of the brig, telling him that Meg had cleaned everything in rapid speed, he caught some of the glimpses of the rest of the bridge personnel. Everyone had noticed that Dean and Cas had been staring at each other for a long while again and the expressions ranged from amused to frustratingly annoyed.

* * *

 

When they were in orbit around the planet of destination, Dean entered the bridge just when Cas was leaving it.

“Captain, may I remind you we’re supposed to be beaming down in a few minutes?”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t worry, you’ll have me all to yourself in a flash,” and with a gleeful expression he saw that Cas walk was a little wobbly when he entered the elevator.

“Dean,” his brother Sam had come out of the medical wing, which was empty at the moment, to watch the arrival at the planet from the bridge.

“Yeah?”

“How about you stop toying around with him? Man up, dude.”

This was the second person who had said something like this to him during the last couple of days and Dean didn’t like that everyone was so nosy about his business.

“Lieutenant Lafitte, you have the con,” he spoke to the bridge without answering Sam and he turned to leave for the elevator as well.

“Dean, wait.” Sam ran after him. “Are you really sure you’ll leave Benny in charge?”

“Is there something bothering you, Medical Officer Winchester?” Dean was very formal with his brother all of a sudden, showing the quiet authority that a Captain should possess. Nosing around a bit was one thing, but questioning his judgement when it came to taking the right decisions for the ship?

“No, of course not, Captain Winchester.” Sam’s huge frame actually seemed to shrink and his uniform suddenly looked a little to big on him.

“That’s good. Because Benny is the highest ranking officer on this ship who can command it while me and Cas are gone. He’s a good man, you should trust him.”

“I’ll do my best, Captain.”

Dean nodded and finally entered the elevator down to the beaming room.

“And, Dean? Be careful.”

Dean again nodded at his brother while the elevator doors closed and brought him down to where Bobby was already helping Cas strap a pack to his back.

“Captain, how good of you to join us.”

“Quit it, Angel. I know I’m late.”

“Would you kindly stop referring to me by the name of my species? I’m sure you would not like it if I called you ‘human’ all the time, either.”

“Well that’s what you are and I think it makes sense to call you that because you’re so angelic sometimes.” Dean grinned at Cas while Bobby helped him to strap into his gear as well.

“I’m sorry, Captain. But is that a flirtation?”

“What if it were? And by the way how often do I have to tell you to call me Dean? You used to before I was your superior.”

They stared at each other while they took their positions on the beaming spots that would bring them down to the planet.

“Will you both quit it?” Bobby grumbled while he checked if the beaming device had enough power. “Yes, Commander Castiel, the Captain was flirting with you. Same as you were flirting with him. Like always.”

“Bobby.” Dean cringed his forehead and raised his arms in an exasperated gesture. “What are you talking about?”

“As if you don’t know, idjit. Hang in there, you’re going to the surface in three… two… one.”

 

The next thing they saw was a primeval forest filled with broadleaved trees, but instead of being green like on earth, they were of a radiant violet colour. Everything around them was a different shade of the same palette, sometimes paler, sometimes more intensely coloured, and they could see a couple of red hills lining their peripheral vision on the horizon.

“Ok, then let’s get some testing done, shall we?”

“It would be my pleasure, Captain.”

Dean raised an eyebrow at his first officer.

“I’m sorry, Cap- Dean.”

Dean beamed. “That’s better.”

Cas produced a complicated looking little machine. “The air is comparable to the composition from that of your homeworld, but that had already been established by the unmanned expedition. Current temperature, air humidity and barometric pressure seem comparable to humanoid planets. And all estimations show that the planet cools down considerably during the night.”

“Meaning we need to find shelter if we have to camp out.” Dean nodded. “Any signs of life?”

“Other than the planetary vegetation and mammal-like creatures, I detect a settlement of sorts about 50 miles north from here.”

“Great thing we don’t have any transportation then, huh? Hang on, I‘ll get in touch with the Impala.” Dean walked a few paces while Castiel went on typing and noting down statistics about the planet.

“Hey, Bobby.” Dean ripped out his communicator while he stared up at a tree a few yards away from Cas. “Could you beam us up again and set us off a few miles north from here? Otherwise we’ll need days to reach the nearest settlement.”

“I’m sorry Captain, but it seems like there is something wrong with our energy supply. I don’t know anything for sure yet, but it doesn’t look good.”

“Bobby did you break my ship? Will you be able to beam us back or do you have to bring the Impala in for land?”

“Do you really think I won’t be able to fix her from here, Dean? It’s just gonna take a while to ID the problem and to figure out how to solve it. And before I forget: could you two please take care of all that unresolved sexual tension while you’re down there? Your lovesick puppy eyes already got boring for everyone on board and frankly I just can’t stand this anymore, ye idjit. Impala out,” and Bobby ended the communication before Dean could even reply. And that makes three, he thought.

 

“Dean? Is everything alright?” Cas asked when Dean walked back to him.

“Yeah, not so much. Bobby says there’s something wrong with the ship and he can’t beam us any closer. Looks like we’re gonna have to walk.” Dean just ignored the rest of Bobby’s words.

“How come?” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “I didn’t notice any disturbances while we were still on board the ship.”

“Search me, but if Bobby says something’s up, I trust him. What do you say, wanna pack up and head for the hills?”

“Excellent plan, Dean. The hilly formations look like they’ll be able to provide sufficient cover during the night.”

“What? Oh, you literally meant the hills. It was just an expression, Cas.”

Cas just continued to frown at Dean who rolled his eyes. “Nevermind. Let’s go.”

 

By the time the sun sunk low on the sky, both Dean and Cas noticed the sudden drop in temperature.

“Holy crap, you really weren’t kidding about the climate, were you? It’s getting really chilly now.”

“Indeed. But why do you refer to the concept of holiness in relation to crap? I am correct in thinking that ‘crap’ is used as another word for excrements in your species’ vernacular? Am I to assume that you disrespect my culture when you say that?”

“It’s an expression, Cas.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. “No need to get your panties in a twist.”

Cas was at it again. He frowned at Dean, seemingly not understanding him or wondering about the meaning about Dean’s words. “What has the choice of my underwear got to do with the matter, Dean?”

“Give me strength and remind me never to take an Angel out on a field trip again.”

Dean turned on the hilltop and searched the vicinity for the best place to seek shelter overnight. When he looked down, he saw an opening in one of the rocky foundations of the hills.

“Over there Cas, that looks good.” He pointed at his discovery and ran down the slope towards the cave.

“Dean, wait.” Cas called after him but Dean had already taking off at running speed, and just kept going further downhill. “Wait!” Dean heard Cas behind him again when he had reached the mouth of the cave.

“Come on, why?” Dean called back and went several steps into the cave when he felt something tug sharply at the back of his uniform and slam him, not all that softly, into the nearest steep slope.

“Can’t you think why?” Dean heard Cas’ voice close to his face, the Angel was pressing him into the earthy hill behind him with his full bodily strength, his face mere inches away from Dean’s. He saw that Cas’ eyes flared up in an electric blue light while he angrily pressed him against the cliff.

“Caves like this are seldom unoccupied, Dean. What would have happened if there was a vicious animal in there?” Cas was really angry at Dean’s rookie mistake and shook him a bit, his eyes still shining with the iridium blue light.

“What would it cost to scan the cave before you blunder in?” Cas fumed and his breath was heavy while he pinned Dean to the slope.

“Yeah, yeah alright. Got it. You can let go of me now and do your thing.”

“Thank you, Captain,” Cas bit out sharply and went over to the cave again to scan it, the blue light dwindling and going out in his eyes, while Dean righted his pack and brushed earth off his clothes.

“Captain’s log. Make a mental note not to piss off the nerd Angels.”

When he got to Cas who moved his sensor up and down he asked: “Anything?”

“It seems that the habitation is deserted and we will be safe here for the night.”

“Awesome.”

 

Two hours later, they had got a fire going deep inside the cave and had unrolled their inflatable sleeping bags that Bobby had packed into their exploration packs in forethought. Even in the cave and with the fire going, they still noticed that the cold had gotten more intense, now that the sun was completely gone.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean broke the silence which they had kept since they walked into the cave.

“Captain?” Cas said stiffly, clearly still not happy with Dean‘s behaviour.

“Why don’t you sleep over here? I think the temperature is gonna drop lower during the next couple of hours and it will be less cold if we keep close.”

“That sounds plausible,” said Cas and dragged his sleeping bag closer to Dean’s.

They settled down in silence once more and Dean peeked out of his bag while Cas got comfortable next to him.

“Hey, I’m sorry ok? I guess you think I was something very close to reckless just now.”

“If you don’t like reckless, I could use insouciant maybe. Not a good quality in the Captain of a spaceship.”

“Yeah, well it was only myself I was putting in danger. It’s not like I sent someone to do my dirty work.”

“But you have people who worry about you. Dr. Winchester and Officer Singer. And I worry about you too, in case you didn’t know that, Captain.”

Dean gulped and suddenly felt a lot warmer than before with the icy mood melted a little.

“I worry about you, too.” He turned towards his First Officer, whose blue eyes didn’t look as hard as when he had slammed him around before.

“Hey, Cas?” He asked again.

“Yes, Dean?”

“I didn’t mean to upset you, you know before the cave. I guess I didn’t know how strongly you still feel connected to the Angels. I really didn‘t mean your culture is crap or anything.”

“I know you didn’t. Sometimes it’s just not easy being as cut off from my own people as I am.”

Dean knew that most Angels dedicated their whole life to a holy being. They obeyed a faceless god, got their orders from their superiors who claimed to have gotten them from their Lord and demanded their people to believe without question and to follow on their set path without thinking for themselves.

Castiel, in signing up for the Starfleet cadet training had disobeyed his people and consequently was cut off from the collective. He wasn’t the only Angel to ever leave, two of the very leaders had disobeyed or left to create their own realm. One of the reasons Cas had wanted to join Starfleet was to search the Galactic federation for those other two Angels who would maybe not turn him away for his wish to have free will.

Cas spoke to Dean again and startled him out of his thoughts. “I guess, when one has nothing left, one clings even tighter if remnants are the only things that are still left.”

“I understand.” Dean nodded. “But Cas, you’ve been on earth for years now, wouldn’t you say that counts for something? And you’re part of the crew. What’s more, you’re my friend. Family even. That’s something, right?”

“Yes, Dean. It is. I am very honoured that you consider me to be part of your family. Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it.”

They settled down to sleep after that, their faces still turned towards each other, sometimes opening their eyes to stare at the other but never getting caught doing it.

 

Dean woke up the next morning, stretching his legs a little and straddling a huge pillow that he was holding in his arms. He tugged the pillow closer and sighed a little when he noticed that the spectacular case of morning wood he sported sent showers of pleasure down his spine where he pressed it into the big pillow.

“Good morning, Dean.”

Dean was confused. Since when did pillows speak? And since when did pillows feel so warm and… he smoothed his fingers down the length of the pillow which was almost as long as his body. That was odd. Why was this pillow so firm to the touch? He let his hand glide lower on the pillow and he brushed against what his befuddled brain clearly registered as an erection. Um… that wasn’t his own dick he was touching there, was it?

He ripped open his eyes and completely registered what he was doing. He lay flush against Castiel’s body, his rock hard cock pressing in between his legs from behind, his right leg straddling over his waist. His hand with which he had hugged Cas close over night had explored his body, unmistakably having come to rest, cupping his hard, erect penis.

“Cas, what are you doing in my sleeping bag?” Dean decided to avoid the rest of the awkward points of their current situation.

“You were shivering and your teeth were chattering me out of sleep a couple of hours after we had settled down and I just carried the benefits of body heat to the next step.” Cas’ voice was very deep and Dean could have sworn his First Officer cantered his hips up a bit to produce delicious friction from where the dented pants of Dean’s uniform scraped against his butt, while he simultaneously pressed his own cock into Dean’s palm for a heated second.

“I am pleased to report that we both survived the night, and can get on the way as soon as we’ve eaten some of our rations and are able to carry on with our mission.” Cas purred low in his chest and untangled himself from Dean, seeming completely unfazed by what had happened.

“I’ll check the exterior and will try to make a prognosis about the weather we are to expect today.”

“Yeah, great.” Dean let his hand, which had just been tangled around Cas’ body, hide his flushed face.

“Mind over body, Winchester, ” he muttered when he had heard Cas leave the cave. “You don’t wanna be put on trial for murdering your fucking tease of a First Officer.”

He packed the sleeping bags together with more force than strictly necessary and willed his erection to go down.

Everything was packed up when Cas got back inside with good news. He had found mammals who appeared strong enough to bring them to the settlement and looked very much like horses, only that their heads were more like those of lions and they were about twice the size of a horse from earth.

“Hurray great, Cas.” Dean deadpanned. “But we don’t know if anyone can actually ride on those animals or if they won’t try to eat us alive when we go near them.”

“Please,” Cas seemed almost insulted. “They’re not canine and look pretty docile. I don‘t know about you Captain, but I do not wish to spend another night out here in the cold, particularly because it doesn‘t look like there is sufficient shelter on the rest of our way. No amount of body heat or friction could keep us from freezing to death.”

“Yeah, if you put it that way…” Dean remarked but his mind lingered very much on the words ‘body heat’ and ‘friction’.

“Right,” Dean said loudly to distract himself. “Let’s go and check those animals out.”

Turns out not all of the animals were as docile as Cas had thought. Dean mounted the only one that remained standing long enough to get onto it’s back while Cas desperately tried to find a riding animal of his own and failed with every one he tried.

“Tell you what Cas,” Dean said once he had laughed enough about Cas’ futile attempts and hilariously disgruntled face at his lack of success. He fell off several times or the animal he tried to climb, simply ran away at a surprisingly fast pace. “My lionhorse is strong enough to carry us both, why don’t you climb up here?”

“Lionhorse?”

“Well we gotta name it somehow…” Dean said while he scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly.

Cas nodded and held out his hand for Dean to pull him up. While he did, Dean had to convince himself that he: A) didn’t feel a tingling where his fingers touched Cas’, B) didn’t feel excited at having Cas’ legs frame him from behind and C) his stomach muscles didn’t twitch excitedly when Cas held on tight around his torso.

He cleared his throat. “Alright, so. All on board. How do you start this thing?”

“My best guess is to lean forward.” Cas said and did just that, his body pressing into Dean’s back, making his eyes turn involuntarily upward and blink very quickly at the overwhelming feeling of Cas up close again.

“Dean, you have to lean forward, too.”

“Right, yeah.” Dean blinked again, shifting forward a little, involuntarily pressing his butt out just slightly. It was enough for Cas’ crotch to graze his rear and his mental list of things that so didn’t happen grew on to: D) his rim didn’t flutter and pucker excitedly at the close contact to Cas.

Their little stunt had gotten the desired result however and the lionhorse started to move in a leisurely trot which was faster than a gallop of a horse from earth. Every shift of it’s legs brought them nearer their destination with huge steps. The friction of their torsos and legs rubbing together had become maddening now and Dean simply couldn’t lie to himself anymore.

He definitely felt a very much aroused Angel pressing into his flesh, little moans and gasps whenever Dean‘s rear met Cas‘ crotch involuntarily gasped into his ear. He himself wasn’t that much better off, being perpetually hard throughout the entire ride.

It seemed like their attraction had multiplied and grown too big to ignore ever since they had snuggled up close last night and Dean couldn‘t quite forget Admiral Kirk’s, or Sammy’s or Bobby’s words either. There was no denying that Cas and him had a situation here and it didn’t get less intense as their ride on the lionhorse went on.

They both did their best to guide the animal into their desired direction but mostly just let it trudge on. They didn’t have any gear to properly guide it anyway and only leaned forward a little more when the settlement was just a few miles ahead.

Neither of them knew how to stop the animal when it took up more speed, but Dean just sat up straight again and pressed into Cas so he would too and said loudly: “Woah there, boy. Woah,” which caused the animal to slow down and eventually stop so they could climb off it’s back.

“Dean,” Cas spoke up and turned his head towards the village up ahead when their riding animal sniffed at a few yellow grassy leaves but decided to set off to find it‘s herd again. Dean watched the lionhorse speed away but Cas looked into the other direction. He stared at the sand-coloured brick buildings as if he would see a ghost.

“There is an Angel here.”

“Ok, can you tell me anything else? Like do you sense someone you’ve met before or anything?”

Cas shook his head. “The angel who’s here is someone I never met. It has to be one of the leaders who left.”

“Ok, I don’t know if that’s good or bad. I’ll get on the line to the Impala and let them know we might need a way out of here or quick reinforcements if thing goes sour. We’ll set our phasers to stun before we go in there.”

“Ay, Captain.”

 

“Captain to Impala, I repeat, Captain to Impala.”

“Yes, Captain?” Dean heard Officer Bradbury answer him.

“Listen Charlie, we’ve found the settlement and Cas says that there is at least one Angel in there, we don’t know if they’re friendly or if we’re gonna be attacked. May need quick assistance.”

“Copy that, Captain. I’ll instruct Meg to keep the cons open.”

 

“Right, Cas. You ready?”

“Yes.”

They marched into the village, checking out a couple of houses on their way in, but all seemed deserted.

“Not a soul here,” Dean announced half towards Cas, half towards the crew back on the ship who was listening in.

“Dean, the Angel is up ahead this way, let’s go.” Cas said and moved towards something that was visibly the centre of the village. They found a round plaza and Dean could see someone sit on the edge of a dry fountain right in the middle.

It was clear that the person was an Angel, because unlike Cas who never voluntarily let his nature flare out, the man sitting there looked at them with an unrestrained blue shine to his eyes which Cas only sometimes got when he didn’t control himself or got really angry like with the cave incident.

Dean felt Cas move forward next to him, saying “Lucifer,” and walking carefully towards the other angel. The other Angel answered him in Enochian to keep Dean out of the conversation.

“Hey, Meg?” He whispered into his communicator. “Can you translate that?”

“Not everything, Sir.” Meg spoke up. “My Enochian is only basic and pretty rusty. The unknown Angel seems to want to convince the First Officer to join his cause, but I can’t make out much more.”

“Ok stand by,” Dean whispered when Cas shook his head repeatedly at the other Angel and kept moving backwards towards Dean who kept his hand on his phaser.

The other Angel said something and Dean didn’t need Meg’s voice in his ear to know that he had just said that he was disappointed, because he shook his head with a sad expression and a sort of finality to his voice.

After that, several things happened at once. The Angel said something that sounded like a command or a call to arms with it’s authoritative tone, Meg screamed in agony in Dean’s ear and several shadowy creatures flew onto the square. They very much looked like Meg if she didn’t assume her humanoid form.

Cas pressed his back to Dean’s in a thought, they took aim and started to shoot. The Demons showed big angry burns where the phasers hit them, but they sunk to the ground stunned, nonetheless.

“Captain, get out of there at once. He’s calling all Demons to arms. I can’t-”, Dean couldn’t hear Meg anymore and he wasn’t sure if the noise he heard came from the bridge of the Impala or from the Demons creeping closer.

Dean stunned another two of them but Cas hissed: “Keep the demons off while I stun Lucifer, if his will breaks, the species won‘t attack anymore, he controls them.”

“I got your back, hurry!” Dean stunned a couple more while he heard Cas’ phaser go off several times too.

“He just isn’t going down,” Cas pressed out while Lucifer came at them, slow maybe but not stunned.

“Wait,” Dean turned round, the onslaught of Demons being stopped for a few seconds, “together, one, two-”

“Three!” Cas shouted and their phasers hit Lucifer’s chest at the same time. The angel slumped back into the fountain, finally unconscious.

The Demons surrounding them shook their heads as if they had just come up out of deep water and looked around confusedly.

“He used angelic mind control on the entire species,” Cas informed Dean. “Now his hold over them is broken. This explains the radiation the Admiral was talking about. I did not know Angelic mind control sent out radiation like that, perhaps that only happens with the leaders.”

In the wake of this announcement, all the Demons started roaring out, what Dean simply had to believe, jubilees. The noises they emanated sounded really frightful, but they didn‘t try to attack them anymore.

One of the demons sank down onto the square and came closer to them, but before they could get their phasers up again, the Demon switched form. He now looked like a dark haired human of medium height and middle age. He was clad completely in black, except for his blue patterned tie.

“Thank you, gentlemen. You’ve set my species free. Name’s Crowley, King of Hell.”

Dean nodded: “I’ve heard of the planet Hell. It’s the native planet of all Demons, right? What are you doing here then?”

“We were kidnapped. Lucifer over there,” King Crowley nodded, “wanted an army. He came to our planet and practically no one could resist his mental hold on us.”

“Yeah, I am sorry that our phasers hurt your people, we weren’t aware that a phaser stun would do that to them.” The stunned demons still showed angry red burns where the phasers had hit them. “But we do have a medical crew on board for those who are injured.”

“Thank you, but we do know how to take care of our own. Although I would take you up on taking a few of us and if you could give them a medical examination on your space ship, we would be very grateful.”

“You hear that, Bobby? Sammy is gonna get some work.” Dean spoke into his communicator.

“I’ll tell him.”

Dean addressed the king of the Demons again: “You sure this is over now? I mean you’re not gonna go berserk on us again?”

“I hope not,” King Crowley said and Cas spoke up at the same time: “Lucifer should not be able to control them in his unconscious state, but we should keep him isolated and let him face judgement before the court of Heaven.”

Dean spoke into his communicator. “Bobby, how are we for power? Can we beam Lucifer on board and into The Cage… I mean the brig?”

“We’ve got auxiliary power back, so we could do that, but we’d need some time to have enough power to beam you back up after that.”

“Doesn’t matter, Bobby. As long as we can get everyone on board. We’re bringing the Demons home, too. How many of you are here, King Crowley?”

“Quite a lot, but if you could just take 40 of us who are trained to operate our space ships up we could come back here and collect the rest on our own. That won’t be a problem.”

“Copy that, Bobby?”

“Copied. But Captain? I can’t guarantee to get that done before nightfall. I can only beam up six at a time and Lucifer needs his own shipment. From what I’ve estimated, the auxiliary battery needs about 50 minutes to charge back up after a beaming. That’s probably gonna take all night.”

“Doesn’t matter, there is shelter here, we’re safe from the cold for one more night and we’ll just beam people up every hour. Gives you more time to fix everything up for a longer journey, too.”

“Ay, Captain.”

“And bridge, what happened to Officer Masters up there? I just heard her scream when Lucifer did his thing.”

“Not to worry,” Dean heard Benny speak up. “She fought the mental hold long enough so we could restrain her before she did any damage. Seems like the adversary influences any demon that hears his voice.”

“Got it. Cas?” Dean looked at his First Officer. “You have to make sure he doesn’t talk.”

Cas nodded and rummaged in his bag for something sufficient to bind over Lucifer’s mouth.

“Right, how soon can we be ready for the first beaming?”

“Batteries all charged up, Captain.”

“Then get some officers in there to receive Lucifer.”

“Stand by.”

A few minutes later, Dean’s communicator went off again. “Ready if you are, Sir.”

“Cas, you alright with me staying behind to help?”

“Captain?” Cas didn’t seem to understand him.

“I mean you go, and receive them all up there while I stay on and help take care of the injured ones?”

“I’m sure the crew is more than capable to handle our guests by themselves. I will stay with you until the end.” Cas seemed decisive and Dean heard a collective adoring sigh from the bridge and beamer room on the ship.

“Right. Good.” Dean coughed. “King Crowley, you select your crew and send them here in groups of six for the next few hours and the rest can seek shelter and get healed. Impala crew, get Lucifer up now.”

The yellow beaming light appeared around the senseless, and by now gagged, form of the Angel, and a few seconds later, Dean heard his head of Engineering tell him that they had received the prisoner and we’re bringing him into a cell now.

“Right, then. Next shipment in one hour. Winchester out.” He turned to the others.

“I don’t know about you lot but I’m just about ready for some food.”

 

A few minutes later, Dean was very much regretting to have said that. The King of Hell invited them to eat with him and his Demons, but when Dean saw a wide selection of raw meat disappear into the shadow creature’s mouths, he pretty much lost his appetite and from what he could see from Cas, he felt just the same.

King Crowley had also really meant it when he said that they didn’t need their help to cure their wounded. The Demons took care of themselves, leaving Dean and Cas with nothing to do but wait until the beaming was completed.

The next beaming came around an hour later, with Dean pretty anxious about the greater amount of passengers now. He kept wanting to make sure everything was in order until Bobby lost his patience and called him an ‘idjit’ if he didn’t think he could safely beam up six people. He quipped at him to quit worrying and get some sleep in the mean time.

King Crowley graciously offered Dean and Cas a hut to sleep in and ushered them in himself, wishing them a good night as soon as they had entered the building and closed the door from the outside to keep the cold out.

Dean turned around and checked out the interior, a warming fire had already been lit in the fireplace and there was a table and a couple of chairs inside. Blushing, he saw that there was only the one room and what was more, just the one bed. Before he could say anything, he registered Cas sitting down heavily down at the table and hiding his face in his hands.

“Cas, what’s wrong?”

“Captain, I just realised that my people were right. Outcast Angels are dangerous and an abomination.”

“C’mon. Just because we found a nutcase angel, doesn’t mean every Angel with free will is like that. ‘Sides, I know an Angel who’s keeping himself pretty well.” He pulled Cas up into a crushing hug because he couldn‘t stand it when Cas belittled himself like that, he was much too important for Dean to let that happen without him telling him off. “And watch how you talk about my friend Cas, he’s definitely not an abomination, but the best man I have ever met.”

Cas looked at Dean with a thankful and somehow meaningful expression. He let his hands glide lower on Dean’s back, then without warning, he rummaged around in Dean’s trouser pocket.

“Cas, what?” Dean asked, but Cas had already produced his communicator.

“Castiel out.” He smirked and ended the communication, that Dean hadn’t even remembered to end, from the last beaming appointment.

“I’m sorry Captain, should I have taken too great a liberty just now, but I didn’t want the whole crew to hear me taking even more liberties with my Captain.”

Cas stared at Dean who was still pressed against him, licking his lips when his eyes fell onto Dean’s mouth.

“I don’t think the crew needs to know exactly what happens in here, do you?” he asked and pulled Dean flush against him, waiting an agonisingly long time with bated breath to allow Dean to react.

“Will you just kiss me for fuck’s sake?” Dean rasped when he couldn’t take the intense stare anymore and then he finally felt Cas’ lips moving against his.

It was a moment Dean had dreamt of since he had first met Cas in cadet class, he had been fantasising about the Angel ever since their first meeting and now that it happened, reality was even better than everything he had envisioned.

Cas’ mouth was softer against his that he could ever imagine in his dreams, short presses of his lips progressed into opened mouthed kisses, their tongues interlacing tenderly and sparking fireworks in their stomachs whenever they met.

Cas’ hands were clasped in the opening of Dean’s shirt and Dean’s were cupping the back of Cas’ neck, his thumb playing with his hairline while he worked their mouths together.

After what seemed like half an hour at least, they broke loose, by now holding the face of the other with both hands. Their foreheads met while they gasped in air with heavy breaths.

“We should probably try to lay down and get some rest,” Cas said.

Dean chuckled lowly. “All on board for the laying down part, Cas. But I don’t think rest is what we’ll be getting,” and Dean kissed Cas again, whose hands roamed Dean’s body, coming to rest on his hips and pulling him in.

“Dean, I want you.” Cas rasped and his hands sneaked under Dean’s pants.

“You got me already.”

“I know that, but I want you.”

Dean chuckled. “You’re not really making much sense, Cas.”

“I’m making perfect sense if you understand me.”

“I do understand you.”

Thank whoever had the good sense to pack Vaseline into their exploration packs, Dean thought while he fished it out, Cas already busy with ridding himself of his uniform.

When Dean turned around with the small pot in his hand, he was face to face with a very naked, very aroused and incredibly sexy angel.

“Holy fucking crap, Cas.”

Cas just raised his eyebrow but he didn’t flip a table again. “Dean stop your blaspheming and get over here.”

“Since when are you the one giving orders, Cas?”

“Since I am naked and wanting and my Captain is infuriatingly still fully clothed.”

Dean climbed onto Cas and pulled his shirt off in the same go.

“Better?”

Cas looked up with reverie in his mind and his touch ghosted over Dean’s chest and back as the angel pulled him down onto his body.

“Yes, Dean. But not enough.” Cas fingers dipped underneath Dean’s pants and then flicked the button open, followed by an almost obscenely loud sound when he pulled his zipper down.

“Off,” Cas rasped and left Dean enough space to get rid of the offending article of clothing before he pulled Dean onto himself again, finally having full bodily contact with him.

“Fuck,” Dean moaned when his cock pressed against Cas’ while they went on exploring and grinding against each other.

“Yes, Dean. That’s the idea.”

“Cas, it’s so hot. I need-” the whirl of finally doing this with Cas was too much and neither of them would last.

“-me too. Let’s take the edge off first.”

Cas grabbed both their erections and jerked them in his palm while Dean writhed and fucked up into his fist.

“This doesn’t get you off though.” Cas panted into Dean’s mouth as his movement went faster over their cocks. “I still want you.”

“Fuck, Cas. I don’t know about you, but this is so getting me off. Go faster.”

Cas gyrated their cocks together harder while head came to rest in the nook of Dean’s neck, moaning and nibbling on his skin there.

“Hmm, yeah. I’m gonna…” Dean moaned and felt himself twitch in Cas’ hand as he shot his come out onto Cas’ stomach.

“Yeah, oh yeah. Me too…” Cas said hoarsely, and the angel following him into orgasm while they kissed again, Cas biting down lightly onto Dean’s lower lip in ecstasy.

“God, that was so fucking awesome.”

“Dean…” Cas had the nerve to look a little irritated with Dean’s and his spunk all over his torso and their cocks still in his fist.

“What? It’s just-”

“An expression again?”

“Yeah, it’s not as if I actually know your Lord or anything. Humans just say that when they’re completely strung out and getting loose while fucking.”

“You’re saying that sex with me overwhelms you so much that you need to talk in a fashion that is considered dirty or scandalous?”

“Yeah, you could say that. I don’t know, it’s just words that humans use to show that they’re lost for anything else, you know?”

“I see. So you are assuring me that this is pleasurable to you?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, then…” Cas breathed in deeply. “Dean, I want you to get me open and ready, and then for God’s sake, fuck me.”

Dean looked down at Cas in shock.

“Was that wrong, did I do it wrong?”

“No, no. It was perfect. You just looked so fucking cute when you said that and also so totally unsure of yourself.”

“I was using your vernacular to convey how much I crave intercourse with you.” Cas kissed Dean again, who chuckled lightly.

“I know, baby… Ah,” he brushed against Cas’ lips with his own before he could protest again. “Not what you think. An endearment, Cas. Humans call someone or something they hold dear ’baby’. Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you good.”

“Please do.”

Dean kissed Cas again deeply, his hand gliding down his side while Cas arched up into him, Dean’s fingers rippled along over Cas’ rips. Finding the softer flesh over his hips after a bit and digging his fingers in with a contented sigh, made Cas snap for air into Dean‘s mouth. When Dean’s hand trailed lower, gently brushing over Cas’ flaccid dick, it gave a valiant twitch but couldn’t rise again just yet.

“Dean, please, lower.” Cas grabbed his shoulder as Dean’s fingertips kept brushing over Cas’ most sensitive parts. He teased Cas’ balls lightly for a while, playing with the testicles underneath the rippled skin. His arms weren’t long enough to reach lower, so with a little regret he let go of Cas’ mouth and let his whole body glide lower, kissing and sucking his way down the body of his lover.

“Jeez, Cas. You’re so gorgeous. I was attracted to you from the very first day I’ve ever set eyes on you, but you are radiant underneath your clothes . I dreamt about kissing you almost every night, I dreamt of loving you in every way I could think of, and now I finally can.”

Dean had wandered lower, and now grinned up at Cas from the little dip over his hipbone he had just licked and sucked at.

“Yes, Dean you can. I feel just the same.”

Dean let his hands circle closer towards Cas’ very centre, watching reverently as his hand caressed Cas’ upper thighs which he had willingly opened wide to allow him access.

“Fuck, Dean.” Cas gasped out, his body going taut and jerking up once when Dean finally started to massage his puckered rim before he gripped the Vaseline and slicked his first finger up.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?” Cas asked, once the first burn of the tip of Dean’s index finger pressing into him, had lessened.

“I have no idea. Guess we were a little slow.” Dean pressed in up to the next knuckle with controlled pressure.

“But there is no need to go so slow anymore, get me ready faster!”

Dean chuckled while he pumped the first finger in slowly: “Pushy, pushy. But ok, baby. I know just the thing,” and with a last predatory smile up at Cas, he let his head sink in between his legs as well and pointing his tongue into the already slightly loose hole.

 

“Next time I’m doing this, I’ll get something other than Vaseline, that stuff is so sticky on my tongue,” Dean said when he had lapped at Cas for a while and he felt that Cas was ready to widen more now.

“Next time?” Cas moaned, without understanding Dean fully, his mind already lust crazed and his erection filling up again from getting rimming and fingered.

“Yeah, next time. And the time after that.”

“So there’s gonna be more moments like these?”

“You can bet your sweet ass on that.”

“Alright,” Cas gave a small smile, “but what if I lose that bet? Who will my uh… ‘sweet ass’ belong to then?”

“What kind of question is that? It’s mine, obviously.” Dean said and thrusted his third finger into Cas’ ass for emphasis.

“I see,” Cas smirked, but the grin was wiped off his face and replaced with a wanton expression when Dean’s thrusting digits found Cas’ prostate with deliberate force.

“Keep going, and I will be very much on board with that,” he panted.

“Good,” Dean said and steadily plunged into Cas, sucking and licking into Cas’ navel now, which caused the Angel to keen up, his now fully erect cock poking against Dean’s collarbone. Dean’s own dick had been completely stiff since he had gotten the first taste of Cas’ hole.

Even though the inherent taste of Cas was slightly muffled by the Vaseline on Dean‘s taste buds, he smelled wonderfully musky and sexy when Dean opened him up and he thought he could never get enough of the taste of Cas’ skin. Dean hummed happily and felt Cas’ stomach muscles twitch when his breath ghosted over them.

“Fuck,” Cas cried out when Dean let his fingers circle around the sensitive bundle of nerves inside him for over 20 seconds at once. “Dean I’m ready.”

Dean looked up and raised an eyebrow, quietly encouraging him to talk dirty again.

“Ahhh, fuck. Dean just fuck your cock inside me now, for Christ’s sake.”

Dean smirked. “Better.” He moved into position and took his dick in hand, giving himself some strokes with Vaseline slick hands and lined himself up, poking at Cas‘ entrance with full skin contact.

He quietly sent out a praise to all the clever doctors of the last centuries who made it possible for them to experience this act of ultimate closeness without any second thought or piece of latex in between them.

Dean watched as the crown of his dick slowly disappeared inside Cas’ body. He went very slow, but Cas wanted to have none of that, gripping his hands, interlacing their fingers so that Dean didn’t have leverage to hold himself up anymore and Dean felt himself sink in fast.

“Woah Cas,” but Cas just pulled Dean down further and he couldn’t keep his cock from sliding deeper inside.

“Shit, that was too fast.” Dean felt himself about halfway in already, his balls drew up tight with the sudden intense pang of feeling himself going into Cas.

“No, it wasn’t,” Cas gripped Dean with both his arms around him and also brought his legs up to cross them on Dean’s back, forcing his cock even deeper inside his ass. Dean felt himself bottoming out while the Angel stroked every inch of his skin that he could reach.

Cas angled Dean even closer with his legs bracing around him, looking up at Dean above him, his lips swollen and dark red from their making out and his racing heart pumping blood all through his body.

“I’m an Angel, I am not as breakable as a human. Fuck me good Dean, and kiss me again,” but it was him who pulled at Dean’s head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss, with Dean only too willingly following the pressure of Cas’ muscles against his neck.

His first thrust inside made a shiver run over his back even in the heat of the fire, the tight clasp of Cas’ hot body everywhere around him and he more sensed than heard an aroused cry from Cas panted into his mouth.

After that he set up a steady rhythm which wasn’t yet desperately chasing relief, but created friction through every point by which they were joined. Cas trailed all his fingertips up and down Dean’s back while he kept on meeting Dean’s mouth with broken little mewls.

Dean’s hands trailed down Cas’ body as well and gripped his cock in a caressing hold, which made Cas break the kiss and look down, Dean’s gaze following him.

Obviously they couldn’t see how Dean jerked him but the tactile impulse was enough to trigger the reflex to look. Dean pressed against the slit of Cas’ cock gently and looked into his face again.

“Is this as good as you dreamed it would be?”

“Better,” Cas pressed out, arching his hips up to meet Dean’s thrusts, his trailing fingers not going up his back again, but pressing hard into the firm flesh of Dean’s buttocks now.

“Dean, fuck me harder. I wanna come,” and Cas directed Dean’s thrusting with his hands gripping him tight, making him pick up speed. Dean’s neck strained as his head involuntarily went up and his mouth opened wide, his lips throbbing from being kissed all night and from him nearing his orgasm.

Suddenly he felt Cas’ stubbled cheeks brush against his neck, the condensation of his heated breath mingling with his sweat before Cas’ lips closed around the base of his neck and sucked at him hard, teasing the slightly bruised area with the tip of his tongue afterwards.

“Fuck yeah, Cas.” Dean felt himself lose focus and with another couple of deep thrusts he came hard, feeling his own hot come slosh around inside Cas’ ass as he fucked through his orgasm.

“Mmmmhm yeah, baby. Now you,” Dean said and continued to thrust even as he felt himself go soft, jacking Cas’ cock hard while he really dug his fingers deep into the muscle of Dean’s butt in all consuming bliss. Dean watched Cas’ eyes close slightly while he felt his come shoot out onto his hand, milking his cock of the last drop until Cas let out a satiated, final sounding groan.

After a bit, Dean reached down between their bodies and carefully tugged himself out, pressing his open palm against Cas’ wide open hole in a farewell touch.

“So hot, baby. So fucking good,” and they were lazily kissing again while Cas’ hands softly carded through Dean’s hair.

Dean rolled off when Cas’ breathing felt a little to shallow for his liking. He turned Cas’ body around with him, so they still had the most possible body contact.  
Cas reached out blindly behind him, finding the edge of a blanket and draping it over them with one hand.

The back of Dean’s left hand softly stroked from Cas’ ear to his lips and Cas pressed a kiss to his knuckles before he took Dean’s right hand and positioned it around his middle. He did the same with his own arm which came to rest over Dean’s back and exhaustedly both closed their eyes. Engulfed in their warmth, they fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 

They both awoke the next morning, remembering that they were on duty and on an ongoing mission, but it didn’t stop them from kissing the other good morning for about 10 minutes before they found some water to wash themselves off the reminders of last night with regretful looks.

As soon as they were dressed again, Dean ripped out his communicator and got in touch with the ship.

“Hello, Impala. This is Captain Winchester speaking. How’s it looking up there?”

“Good morning, sunshines.” That was obviously Charlie. “Bobby and his team have finished beaming our guests aboard and we were only waiting for you two lazy asses to finally wake up so we could get you back up as well.”

“Officer Bradbury, is that any way to talk to your commanding officer?”

“No, it’s not. But I’m also talking to my friend Dean now. So excuse me, Sir.” Dean could hear Charlie blowing a raspberry at him through the con.

“Yeah right, ok.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Bobby?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Beam us up.”

A second later, they were back on board the Impala, being welcomed by Benny and Sam who had come to give them a check up before they informed the crew of everything that happened on the planet and what was gonna happen now.

“Woah, ok there,” Dean said holding up his hands when everyone wanted something from him at the same time. “How about you let Cas and me get a proper clean up before you hassle us? We’ll be on the bridge in 30 minutes.”

They took the elevator up to their quarters, and Dean observed infuriated with himself: “Should have said an hour, then I could have ravaged you in the shower before we go back on duty.”

“There is enough time for that later, Captain.”

“Please tell me that’s a promise.”

“Of course it is.” Cas checked if no one was in the hall that led to their quarters and pressed Dean against a wall again, not so hurriedly and filled with rage as he was down on the planet, but with longing in his eyes as he kissed him again so that Dean didn‘t even remember his own name as Cas crowded in on him.

Cas pulled off abruptly after a bit: “Briefing is in 25 minutes, Captain. I would advise you to do your best not to be late,” and he just walked off into his cabin.

Dean’s mouth was open when he pressed his palms to his face and let them glide down not too gently. “That’s what you get for getting involved with an Angel,” he mumbled to himself at being teased like this, “not even letting me have a nice long wank in the shower, because I could be ’late’,” he intoned the last word sarcastically.

* * *

 

“Captain on the bridge,” Charlie announced when the doors closed behind Dean again.

Dean took his place in the Captain’s seat once Benny cleared it. “Captains log: Star date 2271.104. Making a note for the benefit of Commander Castiel that the Captain wasn’t late for the briefing,” he grinned at Cas, and gave a full report of what had happened on the planet and what they were planning on doing now into the digital log and everyone listened attentively.

“Now, Lieutenant Lafitte. A report of all the events that occurred while Cas and I were on the planet.”

“Ay, Captain. A few minutes after you beamed down, Engineering reported a mechanical failure, some sort of leakage near our warp core. Officer Singer,” he nodded at Bobby.

“The ship was in good working order when we left the hangar. However after I beamed you down some fibres of the warp core cooling system broke and a considerable amount of liquid evaporated. In order not to overheat the core I ordered an emergency stop to all systems until I fixed the damage. This measure resulted in us having to switch to auxiliary power and as you are aware, our limited beaming capacity.”

“Ok and that means what exactly? Are we fit to fly to two planets or do we need to pit stop somewhere?”

“We’re good to go, but she’ll need a proper fixing when we get back to Starfleet headquarters.”

“Good. Thank you, Bobby. Lieutenant Lafitte, please continue.”

“The rest of the time was uneventful until the time that you and Commander Castiel entered the settlement. That was when Officer Masters couldn’t continue her work due to outer influence from the life form which is now held capture on board. I was able to personally secure and apprehend her before she could transform into her non-humanoid form. She is now in her quarters, and I positioned a guard outside her door. I did not think it wise to bring her into custody because I firmly believe that she would not have tried to attack us, wouldn’t she have been controlled by outer influences. She felt the hold of the mental force and abandoned her post, wanting to get away from everyone.”

“Good call, Benny. I would have done the same. Meg is one of us, it wasn’t her fault. The Angel we apprehended controlled her entire species. I will speak with her while we are starting towards the planet Hell. And yes, Officer Winchester, Cas and I will go through the full medical exam. No need to hop up and down over there. Charlie, set course for Hell at full available warp.”

“Ay, Captain.”

Then he addressed the crew via ship wide broadcast to inform them that they were setting off a few passengers on the planet Hell before they would bring their prisoner to the planet Heaven, now that their power was up again.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?” Cas said with a smile and Dean was aware of several sideways cast glances and sharp intakes of breaths but chose to ignore it.

“Ready for my brother to poke and prod at us?”

Cas frowned and looked at Dean with a questioning expression, Dean just shook his head and then nodded and Cas relaxed visually. The quiet exchange didn’t go over unnoticed and it seemed like smug grins had been on special sale because everyone on the bridge had bought one.

Dean, Cas and Sam left the bridge via the elevator but not before they heard Charlie say: “Alright everyone, you owe me some money. Pay up.”

“What was that about?” asked Dean when the doors had closed.

“Oh, nothing much. People were just betting on whether or not you and Cas would finally do something about your mutual attraction and by the looks of your newfound silent communication and that giant hickey on your neck, you did.”

Dean blushed. “Did everyone know?”

“Dude, obviously we all knew. It was just a matter of time until you couldn’t keep your hands of each other anymore.”

Dean hid his flushed face in his hands once more while Cas asked Sam: “Did you bet as well?”

“Yep. Me, Charlie and Bobby all bet on you getting your shit together down there and we were right. Even Admiral Kirk placed a bet before we left. Good on you.” He clapped both their backs and Dean wished there was a wormhole which would suck him in right about now.

“And I’m sorry for ever doubting Benny’s qualities, Dean. You should have seen him. The way he handled the Meg situation and kept everyone calm when we heard the warp core warning signal. He’s a good man, and a good officer.”

“I told you so, Sammy.” Dean said while Cas just stood there, softly smiling at the both of them.

* * *

 

 

They reached Hell without any great problems in a few hours, and before the Demons beamed down, Crowley made his interest known to join the Galactic Federation as soon as they had rallied their people. Dean assured him that ambassadors would visit their home world as soon as they were ready to receive them.

“Thank you, Captain Winchester,” Crowley said when he took his place on the last unoccupied beaming spot. “It’s been a pleasure to meet you.”

He looked at Dean first, but his gaze lingered on Bobby behind the beamer consol longer and with a surprised expression, Dean realised that Bobby was blushing. Obviously, his head of Engineering and the King of Hell had taken quite a shine to each other.

“Why, Officer Singer, you should have made him an offer of marriage, you could be a king as well.” Dean teased the older man when Bobby had started the transportation beam.

“Shut up, ye idjit.”

Bobby beamed the delegation onto the planet without more fuss and the U.S.S. Impala went off towards the planet Heaven.

* * *

 

“How long until we’ll reach the planet, Officer Bradbury?”

“Even with warp 7 it will take us a few days at least, Captain. My calculations estimate 52 hours in total. Heaven is almost on the other side of the galaxy from here.”

“Well, then I wish we’ll have a calm flight there. Change of shifts at 0600, 1400 and 2200 hours. Commander Castiel, follow me please. And bridge crew: Wipe the smiles off your faces, you are unprofessional.” Dean added as an afterthought when everyone smirked again.

“Captain?”

“You and I are gonna have a little chat with the prisoner before we hand him over.”

“I’m not sure that’s a wise decision. He will tell us nothing more.”

“Yeah well, maybe we can at least put your mind at ease while we’re proving that he’s a nutjob.”

 

While they were on their way to Hell, Dean had taken the time to talk to Meg about what had happened and assured her she was not being held responsible for trying to assault the crew. So, when they entered the brig, she was there to play interpreter for Dean, should Lucifer prove unwilling to cooperate and speak the common lingua franca of the galactic federation.

“Cas, maybe you should hold back until we know for sure that he won’t talk. Last time he unleashed an army because you wouldn’t join him.”

“Ay, Captain.”

“Meg,” Dean nodded at her and they walked over to Lucifer’s cell. The Angel’s gag had been removed after his former mindless slaves had left the ship.

“Lucifer of Heaven, I am here to inform you that you are gonna be escorted to your home world now, where you will face the judgement of your own people for enslaving a species and forcing them to commit crimes in your name.”

The Angel looked at Dean from inside his cell, putting his palms flat together as if in a pleading notion.

“Try to understand, Captain Winchester. I did only what I had to do. My brethren are so short-sighted and when our Lord asked me to bow down and let our species be incorporated into the federation, I just couldn’t take it. We Angels are better than any life form out there, and you really can’t blame me for taking control of these Demons. They’re weak, frail even. My mind could not control you humans or another one of my kind. I gave the Demons a purpose, to carry out my will.”

“So you want to be in charge of beings that must submit to your will?” Cas asked, coming closer and giving up his passiveness. “Then why did you leave the community? You were a leader, you commanded the Angels.”

“You misunderstand, Cas. Lucifer wanted free will, but he didn’t want anyone else to have it. He didn’t agree with the higher ups plan, and so he left to make his own while making exactly the same mistakes that made him leave. Isn’t that right?“ He looked at Lucifer. “I understand now, but you see there are some inconsistencies with your world view. Science Officer Meg here is a Demon as well and she could withstand your hold over her, she never really submitted. She kept her free will until the very last and now your mind control doesn’t hold any sway over her anymore.”

Lucifer looked at Meg, fuming when the mental waves his voice usually sent out didn’t show any effect on her.

“And another thing. What you did wasn’t rebelling against your system. It can’t be a true rebellion if you install the very same thing, only worse. You aren’t better than the others, you are weaker, because you’re alone. You see Castiel here,” Dean walked over and emphatically squeezed his shoulders with both hands, “is a prime example of how you are supposed to rebel. You leave the collective and choose another life altogether, making your way in the world free from the influence of others, and not because you were holding a grudge. So,” he clapped his hands, “once you’re off this ship, you’re no longer our responsibility. We’ll be reaching Heaven and you’ll be put to justice,” Dean nodded at Lucifer and went out, followed by Meg and Cas.

“Captain, thank you for trusting me.” Meg spoke up once they were outside.

“You did nothing to make me distrust you. By the way, do you want a leave of absence to join with your people, now that they’re free again?”

“No, Deano. My people are on board this ship.” Meg grinned shortly. “Besides, I hate that slimy son of a bitch Crowley. He‘s no king of mine.”

“Alright then. You are dismissed, Officer Masters. Get some sleep.”

 

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cas?”

“Thank you for this. For letting me see how wrong Lucifer is and how far away his views are from mine.”

“I told you he’s a nutjob. And you’re not an abomination, because I don’t kiss abominations.” Dean pressed a heated kiss to Cas’ lips and pulled him in by his elbows. After a few minutes of tangling their tongues together, Dean pulled off and smirked: “Guess we’ve got 51 hours to kill, huh? How about we take this to my quarters?” and Cas nodded at him with hooded eyes.

* * *

 

“Oh my fucking god, Cas!” Dean yelled out about half an hour later. They were in his quarters, their clothes strung out all across the room and Dean kneeled on the bed while Cas enthusiastically rimmed him.

Dean had thought countless times that he was ready to shoot his load when Cas had first jerked him, then sucked him and now tongue fucked into him, but whenever he was close, Cas had slowed down, caressed Dean softly until he calmed down again, every time the waves and need to come crashed higher and higher, but Cas had never let him finish.

Even now as he felt Cas’ enthusiastic tongue and fingers pumping into him, he realised that the Angel started going slower again and Dean felt his libido rise higher than he had thought possible, pushing his ass into Cas’ face to force him to go deeper again, but Cas pulled out completely now.

“Fucking shit, Cas! Just do something!”

“Later, now I want to kiss you.”

Dean flobbed down onto his mattress, frustrated and horny as hell, petulantly hiding his face in the pillow so that mean Cas, who refused to give him an orgasm, couldn’t kiss him.

“Dean,” Cas moaned and kissed his way up his back, stroking reverently. Against his will Dean turned around and let Cas devour his mouth, glaring up at him with a sour expression.

“You’re infuriating, Angel. Nobody likes a tease.”

“I would only be a tease if I wouldn’t follow through with what I’m doing. Tell me Captain, would you rather come with my tongue inside you or my cock?”

“Did you really call me Captain while you’re talking about how you had your face in my ass just now?”

“You’re missing the point.”

“Grrrr, Cas.” Dean growled wantonly and still a little bit annoyed. “Obviously I want you. Want you to fuck me, and don’t you dare pull out until we’re done.”

“Then turn around, I want to see your face when I’m inside you. There will be a next time when I fuck you from behind, but the first time I’m inside you I wanna see your face.”

Dean turned around and pulled his legs up so his prepared hole was easily accessible. “Next time?”

“Yeah, next time. And the time after that.” Cas repeated Dean’s own words to him and Dean felt the head of Cas‘ cock breach him.

“Fucking finally,” Dean gasped as Cas’ slick length speared him open as it shoved it’s way deeper inside him.

Cas’ plush lips opened wide and his gaze went up to the ceiling as he pushed deeper inside, Dean could see the tendons on his neck straining because Cas was so overwhelmed be the feeling of burying himself inside Dean’s body. Dean raised his legs further, but Cas parted them with his hands, angling them to both sides of his body and he lowered himself onto Dean, bliss evident in his expression.

Dean’s legs framed Cas’ sides, and they got lost in each other’s eyes as Cas thrust up inside with a mighty heave of his hips. Dean felt himself grab onto the headboard behind him with one hand while his other immediately slid down his body to take his cock in hand.

“Cas, faster,” he cooed and pressed Cas’ sides with his upper thighs.

“Dean I won’t last, it’s too good,” Cas gasped out when he took up more speed.

“It’s ok, ok, yeah, me too.” Dean’s arm with which he held the headboard strained and a whirl of sensation already began to flare up inside him, he barely needed his wonky strokes on his dick because Cas had sensitised him so much beforehand and as if by magic he found his prostate with every thrust in.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, don’t stop. Harder Cas, harder. Fucking lose control, I can take it.”

And Cas slammed himself in with all his might so that Dean swore he heard the bed creak. After only a handful of thrusts Dean hit the pinnacle and his come shot out so high that it hit Cas’ chin and the rest painted Dean’s torso up to his collarbone.

“Oh, yeah. Fuuuuck. God, yes. That’s it.” Dean roared out while he came and looked at Cas’ face. “Now you, baby. Fuck me with all you’ve got.”

Cas could only nod by now and grabbed Dean’s hips to bring his ass closer to him, ramming himself in hard and if Dean hadn’t orgasmed already, the sight of sweat trickling down Cas’ muscular body would have set him off instantly.

Cas fucked Dean with abandon and after a minute of pounding into him, he uttered little gasps: “Ah, ah, ah,” and Dean could see him lose the rest of his control as his eyes flared up in an iridium blue light again while he fucked his orgasm out deep inside Dean.

Dean lay there, taking it and watching Cas’ climax with an adoring expression, welcoming the Angel in a tight embrace when he had finished and had to lie down because all his muscles had happily gone numb through sensory overload.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean felt a little pang in his gut, but he was way to happy right now to be fazed by Cas’ very strange statement.

“Why jeez Cas, your bedside manner really needs improvement. You don’t tell a guy you just spectacularly screwed six ways from Sunday that you’re sorry. Sorta a buzzkill.”

“I don’t mean that, I enjoyed the sex. I enjoyed it too much actually. I did not mean to flash my eyes at you, that was inappropriate. I didn’t know I was gonna lose control like that.”

“Cas, you great lump, for a being who’s usually so intelligent, you’re really behaving stupid right now.”

Cas looked at him confusedly and Dean felt his heart melt at his tousled hair and his expression which was a mix of satisfied and confused.

“You don’t have to apologise for loving to have sex with me so much that you let go of your reserve. Baby, I loved that you did that, nothing about that is ‘inappropriate’.”

“You don’t understand, Dean. When Angels flash their eyes at someone while they’re having sex, it means they’re proposing to stay together for the rest of their lives.”

Dean said: “Oh,” and for a few minutes, they didn’t speak again, both lost in their own thoughts and their eyes were drooping a little.

“Were you?” Dean asked.

“I’m sorry?” with a start Cas was fully awake again. “Was I what?”

“Were you proposing to me just now?”

“It’s an Angel custom, it doesn’t really hold any sway on your planet-”

“Cas,” Dean nearly whispered. “Were you?”

“Y-yes?”

“Yes?”

“Yes.”

Dean grinned. “Well then. Yes.”

“What?” Cas asked in shock.

“Yes, Cas.”

“Dean, I don’t think you understand the gravity of what you’re saying. Angels mate for life. We’re gonna be bonded until we both die. Your life will be lengthened to the durability of mine, which is much longer than a human one, we‘ll only be able to die together and-”

“Cas,” Dean said, his finger pressing the Angel’s lips shut. “Yes.”

Cas stared at him, shock and a sceptic first sign of hope in his eyes.

“Yes, Cas.” Dean said again. “You didn’t think we would be a passing thing, would you?”

“No, I didn’t, but between being with you for your life and Angel bonding for the length of mine, there is a big difference.”

“I know, but how selfish of me would it be to leave you behind when my human life is up? I want this, Cas. I want you… because I love you. And I’m certainly not gonna complain about being able to spend 400 years with you, best case scenario.”

“What about your family? Sam, Bobby, Charlie?”

“They’ll just have to wait a little longer for us in paradise.”

“Dean please be serious, you can’t take this lightly.”

“I am serious. I wanna spend the rest of your life with you, not just mine. I wanna get Angel-married to you Cas, because even though this,” he motioned between their naked, blissed out bodies, “may be new, but not the way I feel about you. You’re the love of my life, Cas, and I’ve known that for years.”

“And you’re the love of mine, Dean.” Cas said with tears forming in his eyes. “I fell in love with you the second I saw you. Back when you were just a freshman cadet with a big mouth and the infuriating habit to flirt with everyone to a simply inappropriate degree.”

“Yeah, maybe. But I was only ever serious when I flirted with you. I still remember that party after my first year of cadet school when I kissed you and you just looked irritated.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were serious. Please, forgive me.” Cas pleaded but his eyes had a gleeful expression.

“You have a lot of kissing to catch up on, Mister. Better start with that right now.”

“Is that an order, Captain?”

“Why, do you like to be ordered around?”

“Only if you do it.”

“I like that.” Dean said and in an authoritative tone he added: “I order you to kiss me until my toes curl.”

“Ay Captain,” Cas said and began to carry out his order amiably.

* * *

 

“So, how does this Angel marriage thing work?” Dean asked when they were alone again, they journey to Heaven almost over.

“Well, after an Angel proposes, the proposal needs to be answered, which you did. And then there is a waiting period of three months during which the wish for matrimony needs to be approved. Then there is the time of engagement which lasts for one year. After that it is customary to give a party or something and have a hand fasting, but the marriage has to be consummated several times before the bond is in place.”

“Ok, what does that mean? Do we have to fuck like 5 times in one night to get this thing working?”

“I am actually not certain. It is a big secret in the Angel culture, nobody who has experienced it, is allowed to talk about it. But when the partners are really committed to each other, it works.”

“That’s a good system, actually. It only happens to people who are really certain that they want it.”

“Are we certain?” asked Cas, his face showing a vulnerability which Dean had never seen before.

“Baby, if we had the time, I would show you how certain I am. I’d let you know how much love and passion I feel for you. Unfortunately, we have a prisoner to deliver now, but in the mean time, how about you go by the evidence that is there. The way I look at you, assure you that I love you, the way I bare my body to you and you doing just the same for me… Kinda suggests that we’re ready for the big bond, don’t you think?”

“It does.” Cas smiled and despite Dean’s words about not having enough time, they sank down onto Dean’s bed again, kissing and groping hurriedly, bringing themselves off with humping the other and quick pulls at their erections until the intercom in Dean’s cabin squawked.

“U.S.S. Impala in orbit around the planet Heaven.”

Dean and Cas feverishly righted their clothes.

“Fuck Cas, where did my shoe go?”

“I don’t know, but I can’t find my shirt.”

Dean ran around hopping, looking for his second shoe and Cas hurriedly pulled on his shirt, with Dean involuntarily tackling him to the ground when he had found the shoe and tied the laces together with his foot up in the air.

“Yeah, that was awesome,” Dean rasped as he landed on Cas with a ’flump’ and if things weren’t bad enough, the door to the cabin had been buzzed at the same time that Dean had uttered the first word of his sentence. The computer must have recognised his ’yeah’ as an answer to the ringing and the door had opened to show a shocked Sam in the entrance.

“Oh God!” Sam slapped and hand over his eyes. “Dean, why do you open the door if you’re… you’re… not decent?”

“Shut up, Sammy. We’re not doing anything, that was just an accident because the computer doesn’t understand the difference between me being awesome and wanting to open the door.”

“But why are you two lying on the floor?”

“That was Cas’ fault. He can’t dress himself,” was Dean’s fast answer.

“It was hardly my fault, Dean. You hopped around and tackled me to the ground,” said Cas inside his tangled up shirt, which was halfway over his head.

Sam laughed out loud for so long that when he had calmed down again, Dean and Cas had scuttled up and both brought their clothes in order.

“Anyway,” Sam wiped a tear out of his eye. “You heard that we’re close to Heaven, I guess, that’s probably why you were in such a hurry.” Sam started laughing again and pressed out: “I only came here to tell you that we have injected the jamming transmitter into the prisoner.”

 

Cas had helped Sam to develop a solution which blocked certain neurotic liquids inherent to Angels, if the electric neutrons which had caused the radiation were also responsible for the mind control. Now that the neuronal transmitter was blocked, there should be no danger to transport Lucifer down and of him influencing his jury via mind control.

The blocker should be a definite solution and effectively block Lucifer’s radiating mind control for good. Dean had asked Cas if any Angel had this peculiarity and Cas had nodded. Most Angel’s however needed touch to take control and there was a strong ethics code to only do it when their own lives or that of their family were threatened.

 

A few minutes later, after Dean had made contact with the General Administration of Heaven, they found themselves, yet again, in the beamer room, this time with the prisoner.

“Right, Officers, bring the prisoner in position. Bridge, I’ll keep the cons open so you receive word from us when we’re down and then I’ll… Cas?” Dean was astounded when Cas walked in, he hadn’t expected him to come down here.

“Captain, I want to accompany you.”

“Are you sure that’s wise? The natives might not be very friendly to you.”

“I don’t utter this request as a Starfleet officer, Sir. The administration of Heaven has to approve of my upcoming nuptials.”

“Woah, you didn’t tell me that, Cas. Seriously?” Dean abandoned all formality now.

“Yes, it is customary. And even if they don’t consider me to be part of their society anymore, it would mean a lot to me if I could pose this request in front of them.”

“And what if they say no? Would that mean we can’t get hitched?”

“We would need the approval of the authorities on Earth, I assume. But I have not heard that earthly authorities have to approve the wish to get engaged like it is required for Angel marriage.”

“I bet we’d find someone who’d do that though, there are still religious people on Earth who have similar opinions on marriage as your people, I guess that would count,” Dean shrugged. “But if we get married on Earth and don’t have their approval?”

“That would not be a problem, Dean. Marriage equality between partners of any and all species has been operational on Earth ever since the end of the 21st century. As long as we have someone approving our engagement, it should work. And even though I would prefer it if the Angels give us the approval, we can still get married, even if they veto it.”

“Good,” Dean beamed at Cas and then remembered that he stood in a room filled with various Officers including Bobby, and additionally the entire bridge had heard their conversation.

“Son of a bitch,” he said tonelessly. “Bridge, you heard nothing. In fact, everyone here suddenly had a strange buzzing in their ears, you do understand?”

“No, Dean. We do not understand.”

“Sam? Why’re you on the bridge?”

“You know me, always like to catch a glimpse of any new planet we get to. But anyway, I think congratulations are in order. A little sooner than we had expected maybe, but it’s not as if you haven’t waited long enough to get to business. Everyone give a cheer for my brother and his Angel tying the knot.”

And they coult hear everyone clapping and cheering on the bridge, Bobby joining in from his seat behind the consol. Dean blushed deep scarlet but Cas only smiled happily throughout.

“Ok, could everyone shut up now and get back to their jobs please?” Dean groused, and the cheers and loud bursts of happiness slowly died down afterwards.

* * *

 

They teleported down and found themselves at the pearly white gates of the main administrative building of the planet Heaven. The two remaining leaders of the Angels, Michael and Raphael appeared in front of them along with a garrison of Angels with drawn swords who escorted Lucifer inside immediately.

“Thank you for apprehending Lucifer,” Raphael addressed Dean, effectively ignoring Castiel. “We owe you a debt. Would you be so kind as to testify about his doings at the time of his trial?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Dean agreed.

“We will call on you when you’re needed.” Raphael nodded at him and turned to go, Michael who hadn’t said anything yet, turning to follow.

“If I may,” Cas spoke up now, but Raphael walked on as if he hadn’t heard anything. Michael however, turned around.

“Yes?” he looked at Castiel with a stern but not hostile expression.

“Michael, I know I’m technically not a member of the collective anymore and have no right to ask this of you, but if you would be inclined to set up a marriage round in my name? I wish to be joined to this here human named Dean Winchester,” Cas spoke the set phrase which had been passed down through all the generations since the settlement of Heaven.

“Castiel,” Michael spoke up, not harshly, though not friendly either. “You made your choice long ago, you chose them over us. Why would you care if we’re approving of your wish to marry or not?”

“Because I’m still an Angel, and I still value our traditions and customs. And despite what you think, I did not want to leave, I just wanted to make decisions for myself.”

“You know, Castiel, things have changed since you left. If they hadn’t, we would smite you here and now but,” Michael held up his hand when Dean tried to draw his phaser, “things are different. Gabriel has returned.”

“Gabriel?” Cas said in awe.

Dean remembered Cas telling them that two of the leaders of Heaven had left, but he hadn’t mentioned the name of the second one.

“Yes, he is back and he brought new ideas with him. Ideas which you also spoke of on the day you informed us that you wanted to join Starfleet. The idea of free will within our collective.”

“Really? Is the idea catching on?”

“Gabriel has his followers,” Michael nodded. “But Raphael… well you’ve seen him, still the traditionalist.”

“And where do you stand?” Dean asked him.

“I don’t take either side. Which is a thing I have learned from Gabriel himself. I am glad that he has returned to us, and I hope our brother Lucifer will in due time and after a period of punishment, be willing to join with us again.”

“I wouldn’t count on it,” Dean and Cas said at the same time.

“We’ll see,” Michael said calmly and spoke to Cas again. “How long ago was your proposal?”

“Two days ago.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll see to it that your marriage round is gonna be held within the usual amount of time. Come back when we call on your human to testify against Lucifer and we’ll be expecting you.”

“Thank you,” Cas nodded and took Dean’s hand when he opened his mouth to tell Michael off for calling him ‘human’.

He looked at Cas, who just shook his head and Dean only replied with an apologetic smile. He understood now that it wasn’t all that flattering to be called by the name of your species instead of by your real name. And anyway, he wouldn’t risk offending Michael because it was important to Cas to have their connection legitimised according to the tradition of his people.

Michael nodded at them again and turned to go. When he had vanished, Dean called the ship to beam them aboard.

* * *

 

_Captain’s personal log: Stardate 2272.107. We will return to Heaven at a later time, to stand testimony against Lucifer of Heaven and to address the personal matter of myself and the First Officer. Right now, the ship needs fixing and I have the Captain’s duty to report back to Admiral Kirk on the effects of our mission and also inform him that me and Cas finally admitted our feelings for each other. Then we’ll have to await what that will mean for the commando structure on board this ship, if Cas is gonna be allowed to continue being my First Officer after we’re married._  
_Most importantly though, I have a lot of quality time to spend with Cas now and be so happy that I almost repel myself. But only almost, because I‘ll be too busy being happy. Winchester out._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated.


End file.
